


Sugar Plum

by What_They_Call_Me



Series: The Office OT3 [1]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT3, Office Romance, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, preestablished relationship, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_They_Call_Me/pseuds/What_They_Call_Me
Summary: The Office learns the hard way that only Pam can call Dwight Sugar Plum.





	Sugar Plum

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more pics about these three, so here is my very bad attempt at writing one. I know the characters are a little ooc, sorry.

The office was quiet today, a rare break from Michael's usual shenanigans, when Pam hung up the phone with an excited whoop. Everyone turned to look at the newly appointed saleswoman, and she blushed sheepishly.

“I just landed a huge client! That hospital a few town over.” Pam explained pushing her hair behind her ears, clearly embarrassed at the attention she was getting.

“Nice job.” Jim said softly, touching her shoulder, before getting up to use the bathroom.

“Yes, you have done an adequate job in your first few month as a sales associate.” Dwight spoke formally, but Pam could see the pride in his eyes. The older man enjoyed when Pam did a good job, something to brag about at home, as long as she didn’t pass him.

“Thanks Sugar Plum.” Pam spoke cheerfully, not even noticing her slip up, but the rest of the office did.

Dwight could feel his coworkers stare, and he felt the blush rise in his cheeks. 

It had started as a joke, when Dwight had joined Pam and Jim’s relationship Pam called him Babe. Which Dwight had shot back with a flippant, ‘I am not a baby, and do not need any sort of pet names.’ From then on Pam had called him exceedingly strange terms of endearment.

Dwight hated them… well he disliked them, they made his stomach flutter and his cheeks get warm, and it gave him a light warm feeling. It was strange.

But he never told Pam to stop, and Jim knew better than to even try.

Pam got up from her seat, skirting away to the annex to inform Kelley of her accomplishment, leaving Dwight alone at their island, with the eyes of the entire office on him. He tried to make himself look busy, with a pile of paper’s on his desk, but he could feel Phyllis leaning over him.

“Yes Phyllis?” Dwight asked harshly. He did not want to have this conversation, but he wanted people leering at him even less.

“Oh nothing Dwight,” Phyllis spoke with her tone that was reserved for office gossip. “I was just overhearing about Pam’s big sale.”

“Yes, it was very adequate, maybe if you were working instead of eavesdropping you would be able to make a sale like that too.” 

Phyllis let out a soft ‘oh’ and turned back to her table, pretending to busy herself with work. It didn’t stop the rest of the office from leering, but it was a good start. When Jim got back to the table the office went back to normal. 

 

 

Dwight was in the breakroom, refilling his and Jim’s cups with coffee. Jim, childishly, liked his coffee with cream and sugar, and Dwight wrinkled his nose when adding the substances to the cup. Men should drink coffee the way it is made, black.

The break room door opened with a bang, and Andy sauntered in. Dwight didn’t say anything, just finished mixing Jim’s cup, and prepared to leave.

“Hey Sugar Plum.” Andy said with a smirk, making Dwight stop in his tracks, “Can I have a cup too.”

Dwight didn’t even truly process what happened. He just placed his cups down, and grabbed a hold of Andy’s shirt collar, pulling the younger man close. 

“No one calls me Sugar Plum.” Dwight seethed, a dangerous fire in his eyes.

Andy was cowering, suddenly afraid. Everyone knew Dwight could be violent when provoked, but teasing usually didn’t get him this way. 

“But- But- Pam- you.” Andy stuttered out, not making any sense. 

“I said, no one calls me that.”

Dwight held Andy’s collar until the younger man nodded shakily. Dwight released him, and he stumbled back unceremoniously. 

Dwight then returned to the coffee mugs.

When Dwight sat down at his desk, handing one cup to Jim and keeping one to himself, He was greeted by a slightly worried look.

“Yes, Jim?” Dwight sighed, settling into work mode.

“You look tense, you okay?” Jim asked, his eyes glancing down Dwight’s body, taking in the lines of tension. 

Dwight just shrugged off his partner’s concern, and picked up the phone for a call. Jim, stayed watching him the for a while more.

 

They had a thirty minutes until the end of the day, and of course Michael had to make a scene.

He marched out of his office, a look of glee in his eyes. Dwight quickly wrapped up his report on a client to turn his attention to the boss. Ready for what would come.

“I have an important announcement.” Michael said, clapping his hands together, and despite themselves, everyone looked up at their boss, even though they knew it would probably be something ridiculous. 

“We have a new member on our staff.” Michael said, his voice giddy with excitement. “And his name is Sugar Plum!”

Michael laughed and pointed to Dwight who was fast growing red. Pam looked shocked, and Jim looked at the camera men, shaking his head.

Michael skipped around the office, pointing to things and yelling “Sugar Plum, this is the printer.” and “Sugar Plum this is our annex.”

Dwight curled his hands into a fist. Rarely was Dwight the butt of one of Michael’s jokes. But what surprised Dwight was, he wasn’t upset that his boss, his hero, was making fun of him, he was upset that his boss was using Pam’s name for him. 

Despite himself, Dwight found that he loved Pam’s terms of endearment, it made him feel special, a part of the relationship, because she used similar words for Jim. Sometimes Dwight felt like an afterthought in the relationship, he was the last to be added, and they were keeping his addition to the relationship a secret. When Pam teasingly called him and Jim her lovebugs, Dwight knew that Pam cared just as much about him as she did Jim.

Pam was reaching across their desks, trying to take Dwight’s hand, “I’m so sorry.” She whispered.

Dwight jerked away, leaving Pam with a hopeless expression. Jim tried to reach out too, but Dwight was already out of his chair, and infront of Michael.

“You do not get to call me that.” Dwight growled out, and Michael looked shocked.

“Calm down buddy--”

“No, if you call me that ever again I will fill your car, office, and condo with bear bait, and you will be eaten.” 

Michael’s face paled and the man just nodded dumbstruck. The office was silent, everyone staring at the spectacle.

“Now if you excuse me, I will be leaving early. Good night.” Dwight turned around, and stormed out of the office, every employee stared at him as he left.

Jim and Pam briefly looked at each other, before scrambling to get their things and follow their boyfriend out the door. The pair caught up with Dwight at the elevators.

“Dwight, I am so sorry.” Pam started, her eyes watered. “I will stop with the stupid nicknames.”

“No.” Dwight said firmly, then he didn’t elaborate. Pam didn’t know what to do, and she felt the tears start to sting in her eyes.

“No…” Jim spoke, trailing off questioningly.

The elevator dinged, and the three got in, Pam squeezing Jim’s hand too tightly.

“No. I do not want you to stop with the names. I want others to stop.” Dwight spoke matter-of-factly, as if his outburst didn’t just happen. 

Dwight reached down and grabbed Pam’s other hand, holding it gently. “You are the only one who can call me these things.”

Pam gave a watery smile, and let out a soft laugh. 

“What about me?” Jim asked cheekily, “Can I call you whatever I want?”

Dwight assessed the other man, “No. Never.” 

Jim couldn’t help but laugh as Pam let go of his hand and gave Dwight a chaste kiss.


End file.
